Volveré
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Puede que el tiempo y el espacio sean grandes... Sin embargo... espérame... Siempre serás mi destino...
1. Tadaima

**Junjou Romántica es una obra original de la única y siempre enigmáticamente sobrenatural Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Yo sólo soy una fan de su trabajo y una suerte de escritora en proceso de evolución obsesionada durante los últimos meses por sus personajes... Sólo eso, viajo en micro como el resto de los mortales... Y es doloroso...**

Bien, lo prometido es deuda... Iba a ser un oneshot, pero... Qué le vamos a hacer, me metí en una trama demasiado, para mí, interesante como para cortarla de golpe, así es que...

Espero que los fans de Junjou Egoist no se molesten si consideran esto una ofensa...

Espero sus comentarios... Sólo recuerden que los tomates pueden llegar a escasear en algún momento...

(Y disculpen los horrores ortográficos... deben estar por ahí...).

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaima<strong>

- Ya… ya estoy en casa…

- Bienvenido. Cámbiate, por favor, serviré la cena.

_Nowaki solía atacarme directamente con un beso cuando yo colocaba el primer pie en nuestro departamento… desde que iniciamos nuestra relación…_

_Por eso, recuerdo que ese día, al no ser deliciosamente vencido, me pregunté si quizás había pasado algo en el hospital._

_En el mejor de los casos, esperaba una emboscada para después de unos minutos, que nos llevaría de seguro a estar más… _juntos_…_

_Pero… _

_Me equivoqué…_

_Por completo._

- Gra… gracias. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien… Tuvimos poco trabajo, por eso regresé temprano…

- Me alegra. Últimamente no duermes ni comes bien…

- Tú tampoco… Espero que a partir de hoy lo hagas a tus horas, sino me preocuparé demasiado…

_Algo en sus palabras y en su tono de voz me aterró. _

_Nowaki… ¿sabes que si me dejas solo nuevamente… me moriré, verdad…?_

- Ah, sí, sí, claro, te lo prometo… Y… ¿algo más pasó?

- Lo de siempre, y… Vino a visitarme uno de mis profesores de Estados Unidos…

- Ah, ya veo – _volví a respirar tranquilo, creyendo que estaría en verdad muy cansado luego de atender al extranjero – _Debe haberse sentido orgulloso de tus progresos – _lo vi palidecer. Y sentí que mi corazón se saltaba una pulsación._

- Sí...

- ¿Qu… qué opinó sobre tu nuevo puesto de Director del Área de Pediatría?

- Dijo… que no había nadie mejor para el puesto…

- Yo fui el primero en decírtelo – _fingí resentimiento, esperando que reaccionara y me besara. Sí. Debo reconocer que siempre he sido adicto a sus labios… _

_Y a su cuerpo…_

- Lamento no haberte creído… Pensaba que hablaba tu afecto en lugar de tu mente…

- Contigo mi mente siempre está de vacaciones, baka – _por primera vez me sonrió. Quise besarlo… pero mis estúpidos complejos me frenaron._

- Tú siempre tienes tu mente activa… Por eso te amo…

_Temblé. Temblé porque mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante la perspectiva de lo siguiente… Al fin, me dije… Al fin, luego de un día patético de trabajo… podría hacer realmente lo que me gusta hacer…_

_Ser amado por ti…_

- Ciertamente me he vuelto un excelente profesional, modestia aparte… Por eso… el director firmó mi transferencia…

_No lo capté a la primera… Definitivamente en ese momento parecía que Nowaki me había hablado en un idioma diferente… español, quizás, que es el único que no logro dominar…_

_¿Transferencia… eso significa que te enviarán a otro lugar…?_

- ¿Transferencia? Ah, Jajaja, ¿a dónde, a Hokkaido… Osaka…? Allá la vida es más barata, creo… Nos conviene, aunque tendrías que mudarte para allá en lo que yo…

- No… Yo… estoy siendo enviado a China… Sin opción a regresar…

_¿"Sin opción a regresar"?_

_Tuve que dejarme caer sobre el primer sillón que tuve cerca, y busqué sus ojos… esos ojos azules que adoro…_

_Pero no los hallé. Una delicada y coqueta mata de cabello negro azabache me los ocultaba… aunque las lágrimas que caían eran perfectamente visibles…_

- ¿Po… por qué…?

- Me he esforzado por ser el mejor… para que tú estés orgulloso de mí… Y supuestamente lo logré…

- Nunca lo he dudado…

- Lo sé… Mi hospital… recibe apoyo monetario… de parte de ellos… Es una simple su… sucursal – _no podía hablar. Casi nunca titubea, pero esta vez no podía ni articular decentemente una simple palabra – _Por eso, han obligado… al Director… a enviar a su mejor personal…

- ¿Y si renuncias…?

- Todo lo decidieron entre Jefes… Como… como soy… _soltero_ ante la Ley – _me odié en ese momento. Hacía un año que Nowaki me había propuesto formalizarnos en otro país, pero yo no quise escucharlo – _entendieron que no había inconveniente… No puedo renunciar. Si lo hago, ni siquiera juntando nuestros ahorros y salarios de los siguientes diez años podríamos cubrir la penalidad…

- Entonces… de… dejaré la universidad… y me iré contigo… Miyagi-sensei puede adaptarse a mi ausencia…

- Sabes bien que queda un año para que logres convertirte en principal… Irte, significaría empezar de cero…

- ¡No me importa! – _ni el puesto, ni los años de servicio y experiencia, nada, pensé. Sólo tú – _Aún soy joven…

- Jamás me perdonaría ser la causa de que trunques tu carrera… Tú… siempre me has apoyado… Kamijou-sensei – _mi corazón terminó de romperse. Entendí a la perfección la razón por la cual había dejado de tutearme – _le… le agradecería que me permita dormir por última vez en mi habitación… Creo que… es conveniente que me vaya a partir de mañana. Pasado… viajaremos…

_Comprendí a la perfección, aunque me doliera…_

_Pero, cuando ya iba a dar mi conformidad y rogarle que al menos me regalara esa noche entre sus brazos, procesé una vez más sus palabras…_

_¿Viaja… REMOS… no… RÉ…?_

- ¿Qui… quiénes…? – _no me miró. Intentó alejarse pero lo jalé de la mano – _Te estoy preguntando… ¿quiénes?

- Tsumori-senpai… y yo…

_Ese tipo…_

_En China…_

_Tan lejos…_

_Teniéndolo a su merced…_

_¡MALNACIDOS!_

- No lo permitiré…

- Kamij

- ¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera, baka! ¿Creíste que aceptando esto podías deshacerte de mí tan fácil para ir a tirarte a sus brazos, VERDAD? – empezó a llorar. Los celos le habían destruido todas y cada una de sus barreras.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?

- Porque… cuando tú deseas estar conmigo… ¡MUEVES CIELO Y TIERRA HASTA CONSEGUIRLO! – sus sollozos eran aún más fuertes que el ruido del tránsito de los vehículos – Si querías terminar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho…

- Hiro-san…

- Quédate aquí… trae a tu senpai si quieres… Yo me iré al departamento de Akihiko – se dio la vuelta, con la intención de salir corriendo.

- ¿Te volviste loco? – pero, con agilidad, fue estrellado contra el mueble y aprisionado por el cuerpo lloroso e iracundo del más joven – En estos quince años de relación… he logrado que te alejes de él lo suficiente como para que no te acose…

- ¿Cu… cuándo lo ha hecho, baka…? Suéltame…

- Y ahora que sabes que me voy… ¡¿LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES IR CORRIENDO A BUSCARLO?

_Nunca lo vi tan enfadado como ese día. _

_Tuve miedo… _

_Miedo a que se fuera creyendo que yo deseaba engañarlo… _

_Miedo a que creyera que yo seguía queriendo a Bakahiko…_

_Miedo a que no arregláramos el malentendido y no hubiese retorno…_

_Miedo a que me dejara solo…_

- Debí imaginar que el gran sensei, pese al tiempo transcurrido… sigue siendo tu más grande amor… Entiendo… Me ha facilitado las cosas, Kamijou-sensei… Ahora yo puedo

- No te vayas – su voz fue un susurro. Pero logró callarlo. Y conmoverlo.

- Hiro-san…

- Por favor… No me dejes… Esa vez que te fuiste… sobreviví de milagro… Recién te conocía, de modo que intenté creer que la diferencia de cuatro años te había alejado de un viejo como yo… y por eso, al odiarte, saqué fuerzas… Pero han pasado nueve desde que regresaste… Estoy completamente enamorado de ti – sollozaron – Si te vas… y como dices… no podrás regresar… me vas a condenar a morir…

- No bromees de esa manera…

- ¡NO BROMEO! ¡TE AMO, IMBÉCIL! Ya te lo he dicho antes… – su llanto se intensificó. En el mismo estado, Nowaki lo aferró con fuerza.

_Desde niño… he sufrido carencias… Quizás, desde que nací. Quiero creer, me he aferrado a esa idea desde siempre, que mis padres no tuvieron mayor opción que dejarme ahí, por mi propia felicidad… _

_Ya de niño… logré estudiar a base de mucho esfuerzo… De adolescente… tenía mis pequeños trabajitos para poder continuar mis estudios… No pude terminarlos, porque tenía que trabajar para vivir… _

_Conocí a muchas personas maravillosas cuando estaba en mis veinte… Hombres y mujeres sabios, a los que les debo mucho, mucho de lo que soy ahora… Pero más… a Usami-sensei._

_Siempre lo he odiado por hacerte sufrir… Pero al mismo tiempo, levantaría una escultura en su honor…_

_Si él no te hubiera roto el corazón… yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de acogerte y curar tus heridas…_

_Pequeño tonto… ¿Crees que alguna vez podría cambiarte por alguien… más aún… por ese tipo con el que mi único tema en común es la Medicina…?_

- Te queda un año para ser Titular… ¿Prometes dar todo de ti…? – le habló al oído, estremeciéndolo.

- Snif… Sí…

- En ese caso… juntaré el dinero necesario para llevarte… Iré enviándote de poco en poco para tus gastos…

- Yo quiero que te quedes…

- No seas terco – se separaron. Hiroki gimoteando como un niño, pese a sus cuarenta y cuatro años – No puedo negarme… pero renunciar a ti tampoco está en mis planes…

- ¿Ah sí…? ¿Y eso de _Kamijou-sensei_…? – lo hizo reír. Pero, mientras le contestaba, Nowaki empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

- Fue un lapsus brutus… Sabes bien – dejó su pecho al descubierto – que cuando estoy bajo presión – besó sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían la blancura del otro cuerpo – digo idioteces… Hiro-san… Un año… sólo un año, como la otra vez… Ahora sí te escribiré, por mail, por correo, por señales de humo – Hiroki sonrió en medio de su pudor – Quiero una foto nueva de ti, desnudo, todas las noches…

- ¡¿Qué perversidad sugieres, mocoso pervertido? – quiso golpearlo, pero el otro volvió a silenciarlo con un beso – No… Nowaki… basta…

- Así sabré calcular si estás sano… si te estás alimentando… Si eres medianamente feliz – Hiroki lo atrajo hacia sí.

- En… yucata… Recuerda que habrán meses de mucho frío…

- De acuerdo… Ahora… ya que será un año… ¿tengo carta libre…? – lo miró a los ojos. Pese al nudo en su garganta, Hiroki asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo y evidente anhelo.

_Aún recuerdo esa noche… _

_Fue, probablemente, nuestra segunda primera vez… _

- Hiro-san…

- Nowaki…

- Un año, sólo uno… Y aún si no es así…

- Así va a ser…

- Volveré… Siempre volveré a ti…

_Nowaki me dejó su calidez en todo el cuerpo…_

_Y, aunque ambos lloramos mientras nos mostrábamos al natural el uno al otro…_

_Supe… que ésta no era una despedida…_

_Pese a Tsumori… yo estaré tranquilo, le prometí mientras lo besaba. _

_Porque eres Nowaki…_

_El hombre al que más admiro…_


	2. Sayonara

**Antes que todo, una mención especial a las tres personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews, alegrándome el día ;)**

**ILuvHiro (el nuevo récord, jeje)**

**mina (perdona que no te respondiera, pero no te pude hallar en el listado de autores bajo este nombre de usuario...)**

**y LiNi.02 (la última persona en escribirme, te agradezco tus palabras XD)**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste ;)**

**Disfrútenlo! (queda sólo uno...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara<strong>

- Kamijou-sensei, aquí tiene los documentos que me pidió fotocopiar…

- Gracias, Takatsuki-kun… Realmente agradezco tu apoyo, si no fuera por ti mi vida sería un infierno por culpa de ya sabemos quién…

- ¿Eh…? ¡¿Ah, Kamijou, cómo puedes herir mis sentimientos de esta manera, si yo te amo con toda el alma?

_Shinobu-kun se limitó a reír. Ya no me odiaba. En realidad, dejó de odiarme un día en que me descubrió en… bueno… una actitud un poco comprometedora con Nowaki, en la Biblioteca de la Universidad. Recuerdo su cara inicial de espanto, que fue reemplazada por una de muy evidente complicidad mal disimulada… seguida por un comentario un poco hiriente._

_"Ja. Siempre supe que era gay…"_

_Quise matarlo, pero luego nos regaló la más linda de las sonrisas, del tipo que sólo reserva para mi amigo, y nos dejó solos. Desde ese día, y en su calidad de estudiante de traslado de la Facultad de Literatura, se convirtió en nuestro asistente junior…_

_En mi mano derecha, una especie de hermanito menor…_

_Que en estos dos meses no ha hecho otra cosa más que, junto a Miyagi-sensei, intentar mantenerme feliz… Igual que_

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

_Takahashi-kun y_

- Esperamos no molestar…

- Tú siempre molestas con tu sola presencia…

_Bakahiko…_

_Me enteré de las intenciones del hermano menor de Takahiro de forma casual… un día que Bakahiko y los otros tres se reunieron, un día en que yo llegué más tarde que de costumbre…_

- _Usagi-san, Miyagi-sensei tiene razón: Como amigo de Kamijou-sensei eres el indicado para averiguar si necesita algo… Yo podría traerle su almuerzo… y Takatsuki-san puede acompañarlo a buscar sus libros cuando ustedes dos estén muy ocupados para hacerlo…_

- _Misaki-kun tiene razón, sensei. Yo ya los apoyo en el Departamento de Literatura… No tengo inconveniente en ir con él a las librerías…_

_No me quedó otra opción, a partir de ese día… más que la de tratarlos con respeto y afecto… Esos dos niños… Siempre tan metiches y molestos…_

- Ah… con que esa es la manera de recibir a tu mejor amigo de infancia, pese a que te presto todos los días a mi Misaki para que cocine para ti… ¿Qué haré para cobrarte la ofensa…? ¡Ah, claro…! Juraría que cierta persona no estará muy feliz al saber que ayer te saltaste una comida… ¡Misaki, Shinobu-kun… vengan, tomémosle una foto…!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Ah, buena idea, Usagi-kun! Yo lo desvisto…

- ¡NI TE ATREVAS, SENSEI!

_Confabulados los cuatro en mi contra… a favor de Nowaki…_

_No, Miyagi-sensei no estaba una vez más haciendo gala de su falta de criterio, respeto y educación… _

_Bakahiko había permitido de parte de sensei ese trato tan informal, principalmente por mi causa. Ni siquiera Takahashi lo llamaba con tanta familiaridad… Pero esos dos me estimaban por encima de todo… de modo que Bakahiko acordó que se olvidarían de los premios y títulos, y se tratarían con el respeto que los años exigían…_

- ¡Excelente idea, Miyagi-san… YO LO AYUDO!

- ¡COMO ME PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA LOS DENUNCIO!

_Los otros dos… de estudiantes modelo (bueno, Takahashi mejoró mucho en sus últimos años, pero no llegó a compararse con el niño genio que tengo al frente, ahora convertido en un hombre de treinta y tres) habían pasado a convertirse en los soportes emocionales de sus parejas… _

_Ya me había acostumbrado a la ausencia de los celos enfermizos de Shinobu y a la falta de los lloriqueos de Misaki, cada vez que nos juntábamos como ahora… aunque al principio fue un poco chocante verlos de esa manera…_

_¿Cuándo empezaron a cambiar…?_

_Ah… claro…_

_Ese día…_

- ¿Kamijou-sama? – un mensajero tocó la puerta y asomó su rostro por la puerta.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Entrega certificada… Firme aquí, por favor – lo hizo. Y el joven los dejó nuevamente solos luego de inclinarse con respeto.

- ¿Kusama-kun? – Miyagi sonrió divertido al verlo sonrojarse.

- No… Tsumori…

- Ah… Eso quiere decir que el pobre ha hecho una travesura… Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de todo…

- Gra… gracias – salió corriendo luego de sonreír ampliamente.

- Quién iba a imaginar que se convertiría en su cómplice, después de haberse comportado como un completo patán durante el tiempo que convivió con Nowaki-kun en Japón – el ceño del pequeño terrorista se frunció, fiel a la costumbre.

- Tienes razón, Shinobu-kun. Pero lo más sorprendente para mí ha sido ver que mi amigo al fin muestre que tiene corazón… Quién iba a decirme que algún día lo iba a ver convertido en un uke completo…

- Eso es culpa del amor, Usami-sensei…

- Sí, Shinobu-chin… Ah, Hiroki lo extraña con toda el alma, aunque no lo diga… Espero de todo corazón que Kusama-kun pueda regresar pronto…

Misaki no comentó nada. Se contentó con sonreírle a Usagi-san, agradeciendo infinitamente el tenerlo consigo.

X.X

- _Es hora de embarcar, Nowaki… Despídete…_

_Los cuatro estuvieron conmigo también ese día… _

_Yo le había contado a Miyagi-sensei, entre lágrimas, que Nowaki se iría a China, y recuerdo que por primera vez fue un apoyo y no un estorbo… Me sorprendieron al llegar juntos al aeropuerto. Nowaki abrazó a sensei diciéndole en ese abrazo que le agradecía su apoyo desinteresado. Y Miyagi por primera vez también calló, y sólo le deseó éxitos._

_Shinobu le regaló, de parte de ambos, un par de guantes de cuero. Dijo conocer China, y que el clima a veces era impredecible… o algo así. Nowaki le agradeció despeinándolo con afecto, y él le regaló una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían lucir mucho más joven… De esas que habían conquistado a Miyagi._

_Pero que jamás podrían turbar a Nowaki…_

- _Un minuto, senpai… Ya subiré…_

- _Si te demoras perderemos el avión… Fue un gusto conocerlo, Kamijou-sensei… A partir de ahora… me encargaré de cuidar a Nowaki… Usted cuídese mucho, por favor. A partir de ahora… tiene que ser lo más importante para sí mismo..._

_Sus palabras estaban cargadas de mala intención. Recuerdo que Bakahiko y Misaki acababan de llegar, y al escucharlo, soltaron una suerte de grito de indignación, al igual que Miyagi y Shinobu. Yo quise golpearlo, pero estando sus superiores… decidí no hacer un escándalo. El recuerdo de mi reacción impulsiva en la sala de pediatría me dio mucha vergüenza nuevamente, pese a los años pasados…_

_Sólo atiné a bajar la cabeza, y tragarme mis lágrimas._

- _Senpai… cállese…_

- _Nowaki, vámonos – uno de sus superiores lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo – Tus amigos podrán visitarte cuando lo deseen…_

- _Ellos sí… Pero Hiro-san deberá quedarse por un año… ¿de acuerdo? – asentí. _

_Y él, sin importarle la presencia de mis amigos, desdeñando el hecho de que el aeropuerto estaba repleto, y casi mandando al diablo a sus colegas y al superior del que se liberó con una agitación de su brazo… _

_Me besó. _

_Según Bakahiko y Miyagi, durante dos minutos completos contados con reloj… Y según Shinobu y Misaki, yo estaba rojo como un tomate, pero me veía mucho más joven e inofensivo…_

_Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos llorando, pero logramos sonreírnos._

_Me volví a enamorar de ese tonto…_

- _Baka… hay mucha gente…_

- _Me importa poco. Que sepan que tienes dueño – me hizo estremecer – Y yo también… Hiro-san – susurró para que sólo yo lo oyera – Volveré a tu lado… y te juro que no escaparás de mí durante dos meses completos – me estremecí, y supongo que me puse incomprensiblemente más rojo – Usami-sensei… Miyagi-sensei… Shinobu, Misaki… Cuídenlo por mí, por favor… Asegúrense de mantenerlo feliz…_

_No necesitó su asentimiento. Sabía que lo harían. Y se fue, caminando de espaldas, agitando su mano en señal de despedida, hasta que ya no pude verlo. _

_Pero Tsumori iba al final… Y volteó antes de pasar al túnel que los llevaría al avión. Nos miramos, y me sorprendí al notar que no me miraba con arrogancia. Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y nos sonreímos…_

_Y desde ese día… cada vez que Nowaki descuida su propia salud… o lo nota triste…_

_Me escribe…_

- ¿Qué idiotez hiciste ahora, baka? – abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

_…_

_"Kamijou-san:_

_Espero que se encuentre bien. No, esta vez Nowaki no hizo de las suyas… Come sus cinco comidas diarias desde que usted le ordenó hacerlo en su última carta, y tengo entendido que hace ejercicio todas las noches… Supongo que de esa manera suple ciertas necesidades no satisfechas… _

_Le escribo… para contarle algo que nos pasó: el muy tonto le escribió una carta de cuarenta hojas, para contarle sobre un festival que se desarrollará el próximo año, en mayo. Incluso había comprado ya, con diez meses de anticipación (a tal punto lo extraña), las entradas para ambos… _

_Pero… hace tres días, nos asaltaron, estando desprevenidos mientras él buscaba por enésima vez un libro que le recomendaron leer, en una tienda de antigüedades, y que quería enviarle a usted. El caso es que los delincuentes se llevaron la carta y los boletos… Y sus ahorros de este mes…_

_Ha estado muy deprimido… Piensa que le falló. Como siempre, su trabajo es impecable, y poco a poco se adapta cada vez más al idioma y las costumbres… Pero, aunque está de más decirlo… le agradecería que le envíe unas líneas…_

_Eso es todo. Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa… No pienso atacarlo hasta que usted venga y podamos retomar nuestro jueguito de provocación y celos… _

_Cuídese mucho._

_Su amigo…_

_Tsumori"_

_…_

_Sólo la promesa de obtener mi ascenso me mantuvo pegado al piso… pese a desear ir a verlo en ese preciso momento._

_Podía imaginarlo llorando en su habitación, en soledad, hasta descargar por cansancio y constancia su última gota del día… Y levantándose al día siguiente a las cinco de la mañana, luego de dormir tres horas, con esa frescura engañosa que yo ya le conozco…_

_Pero yo hice una promesa… _

_De modo que, conteniéndome como él lo había hecho en ese año en que fue por mi propio consejo a buscar su destino… me contenté con enviarle una carta de regaño…_

_Como siempre…_

_Como cada fin de semana…_

_Hasta ahora, en que faltan seis meses para volver a vernos…_

X.X

- Adelante – la puerta se abrió, y un visiblemente consternado Nowaki ingresó, sin alzar la vista – Kusama, siéntese.

- Señor… Yo, lamento mucho haberme retirado más temprano ayer, pero ya no tenía pacientes y me sentía un poco débil debido al trajín de hace dos días. Si me permite recuperaré las horas hoy y

- Kusama, siéntate – obedeció – No te he pedido venir por eso… Desde que llegaste, has hecho tu trabajo a la perfección. Tus superiores, quienes como les dije son tan exigentes, están muy contentos contigo…

- Yo… les agradezco la confianza…

- Sin embargo – lo miró a los ojos. Nowaki los abrió por completo y luego bajó la mirada, sospechando lo que iba a decirle – tú no eres feliz aquí, ¿verdad?

- Sensei… yo…

- Te he notado apagado… muy diferente del Pediatra que atendía en nuestro hospital… Ya han pasado seis meses, y, pese a tu impecable desempeño, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás aquí eres infeliz… Dime la razón…

- Sensei, no diga eso, es sólo el cambio de horario…

- ¿Sufrir los efectos del cambio de horario después de seis meses de estadía? Kusama… no me engañes. Te recuerdo que soy médico… – Nowaki apretó los puños, y mantuvo la vista sobre el escritorio, sin mirarlo a los ojos – Ese joven al que besaste en el aeropuerto, según me contaron tus superiores… es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto?

- Sí – decidió sincerarse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- Casi dieciséis años – el hombre abrió los ojos con espanto.

- Y teniendo una relación formal tan fuerte… ¿aceptaste este traslado?

- Me dijeron que era ineludible…

- Si me hubieras hablado sobre esto… yo podría haberte apoyado…

- Gracias, sensei, pero… mi ética y vanidad profesional también influyeron… Esto es muy importante para mí – le escuchaba atento. Nowaki hablaba con firmeza, pero no lo miraba. Apretaba sus puños – Quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de la persona que comparte con él sus días. Cuando estábamos en Japón, era muy reacio a expresar sus sentimientos… Pero poco a poco se fue soltando, y ahora es capaz de decirme lo que siente…

- Comprensible… En un mundo como este, es poco probable que todos aprueben el tipo de relación que ustedes tienen…

- Lo sé…

- Nowaki… ¿quieres seguir aquí…? – el tono paternal del médico logró lo que él tanto había estado evitando: hacerlo llorar. Le dio tiempo.

- Si le soy sincero… quisiera tomar cada tarde un avión directo a casa… Pero, acordamos que él vendría después de un año, cuando alcance su Titularidad… Si yo me voy ahora… todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano… Y el de nuestros amigos también…

- Eres un hombre muy maduro, Kusama. Hagamos un trato – con timidez, Nowaki alzó la vista. Se sentía como un hijo frente a su sabio padre – Ya Tsumori me dijo que le llevas con mucho el doble de pacientes atendidos… Considerando que has sido el único en aceptar el trabajo con cuatro horas extras… digamos que te quedan tres meses de trabajo únicamente para completar el año…

- Sensei, las cosas no se miden de esa manera…

- ¿Vas a contradecirme? – Nowaki le sonrió, avergonzado – Cuando culminen esos tres meses, podrás irte a Japón… A acompañar a tu pareja en el proceso final de su Titularidad… ¿es catedrático, verdad?

- Sí.

- Bien. Te daré, adicionalmente… dos meses de licencia…

- ¿Eh?

- Remunerada, por cierto…

- ¿Por qué razón, sensei?

- Hum… Dieciséis años es tiempo suficiente, ¿no crees? A los médicos casados suelen darles vivienda… Y te puedo asegurar que muchas universidades de China estarían dichosas al contar con un catedrático como Kamijou-sensei… Es más – sacó un sobre de su escritorio – Tsumori me dejó esto para ustedes antes de irse…

- ¿Irse? – lo recibió, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Aparentemente tu senpai tenía su propio romance… La esposa del director decidió separarse y lo mandó llamar… Y pagó el importe de la indemnización por incumplimiento de contrato... ¡AH, ESE TIPO SIEMPRE ME GENERA DOLORES DE CABEZA! – por poco y se arrancó los cabellos. Pero lanzando un suspiro, volvió a sonreírle – Mañana llega tu otra senpai, Midori-san. Ella se encargará de todo…

- Sensei… yo…

- Algunas veces, Kusama, debes hacerle caso a tu corazón también… Amar no tiene por qué interferir en tu excelente desempeño…

_Salí de su oficina con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. Estaba tan feliz, que atendí en las cuatro horas restantes pacientes de diferentes nacionalidades, a los que antes había evitado por no manejar bien el inglés. Pero me entendieron a la perfección…_

_Definitivamente el amor hace milagros, ¿verdad, Hiro-san…?_

- ¡Kusama-senpai…! ¡Llegó carta desde Japón! – un joven pediatra le salió al encuentro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y él, sintiendo que el corazón iba a explotarle de felicidad, la recibió, le agradeció con una inclinación respetuosa, y se fue corriendo, rumbo a su "escondite secreto".

_El sobre llevaba el nombre de Hiro-san como remitente… _

_Aspiré el olor de sus manos… impregnado en el… e intenté imaginármelo escribiéndola… _

_Hiro-san… Hiro-san… Hiro-san…_

_No, no te diré que nuestro encuentro está más cercano…_

_Te daré una sorpresa…_

_…_

_"Nowaki:_

_Espero que estés portándote bien… ¡y no me refiero a Tsumori…!_

_En la Universidad todo marcha perfectamente. Miyagi y Bakahiko te envían saludos, y los mocosos me han generado pocos dolores de cabeza…_

_Mañana pasaré una entrevista con el director… Bueno, es obvio que lo estás leyendo mañana, de modo que debería decir hoy… o de nuevo mañana por si lo lees pasado, o…_

_¡AH DEMONIOS! ¡SIEMPRE ME PONGO NERVIOSO CUANDO TE ESCRIBO!_

_Ufff…_

_Te amo… _

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

_Supongo… que con tantas ocasiones diciéndotelo por medio de estas cartas… ya debes estar acumulando meses de castigo contra mí, mocoso insolente…_

_Pero es la verdad… Te extraño mucho…_

_Ayer… pasé por nuestra ruta más larga y solitaria… Y aunque íbamos Misaki, Shinobu, la editora de Bakahiko y yo, me sentí muy solo… Y un traidor… porque ese es nuestro camino… y por ello sólo debemos compartirlo nosotros…_

_¿Me perdonas…?_

_Nowaki, estoy dando todo de mí… Me dieron una semana de vacaciones por mi excelente desempeño…_

_¿Puedo ir a verte…?_

_No… ya lo sé…_

_Sé que debes estar dando todo de ti para que a mi llegada puedas tomarte mínimo un mes de vacaciones… eso me dijiste…_

_De modo que, yo también me esforzaré… aunque me muero de ganas de verte…_

_Mañana te enviaré un correo para contarte cómo me fue…_

_Cuídate mucho… Come tus cinco comidas diarias y no dejes de dormir… Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo…_

_Te escribo la próxima semana…_

_Hiro-san_

_PS: Te amo… ¿Aún me amas, verdad, no me has cambiado por alguien…?"_

_…_

_Hiro-san… hay cosas que no se ponen en una carta…_

_Con esto que escribiste, definitivamente te secuestraré dos meses… como mínimo…_

_Cambiarte… Pequeño tonto…_

_Jamás te cambiaré._

_Estás, desde el día en que te conocí, tatuado en mi alma._

_Y ella… es eterna._


	3. Okaerinasai

**Y lo prometido es deuda...**

**Cambié un poco el estilo en este capítulo, espero que les agrade, pero es que me dio un poquito de nostalgia el no contar con las personalidades de ciertos personajes, jiji...**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y me alegraron con sus mensajes que estuve leyendo durante estos días (es un poco casi como una cuestión de estado para mí el revisar a diario mi correo... GRACIAS POR SU BONDAD!).**

**Lo triste del caso es que... es el capi final... Sé que había prometido un lemon, pero la historia solita dio un giro tremendo...**

**Lo lamento... X(**

**Dedicado a ustedes (Espero lo disfruten... tanto como yo al escribirlo...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okaerinasai<strong>

- Ya me parecía raro que en dos meses y veintinueve días no me hubieras escrito…

- Lamento no haberle informado, sensei… Pero… no veía a mi mujer desde hacía seis meses… Le puedo asegurar que soy aún más ansioso que el buen Nowaki…

Hiroki le lanzó una mirada de fastidio intencional que al otro le importó un bledo. Sin lugar a dudas, pensó Kamijou, su cinismo era insolente.

- Independientemente de tu ataque de perversidad… y del hecho de que por tu culpa un hogar se haya destruido – su voz y rostro se suavizaron. Tsumori, imaginando lo que iba a preguntar, le sonrió con afecto – Nowaki… ¿está bien, lo dejaste tranquilo…?

- Sí. Al menos hasta el día en que lo vi por última vez estaba bien… me imagino que sigue estándolo…

- Ya veo…

- Y, debo decir con humildad, que… me derrotaste, sensei. Por más que lo intenté, ese imbécil está enamorado de ti – rieron – Sin lugar a dudas se ha estado esforzando mucho… ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje…?

- Desde que se fue. Tengo una maleta lista desde entonces por si surge algún incidente y debo viajar de urgencia…

- Ah… ya veo de dónde le viene lo precavido – Hiroki se sonrojó y bajó la mirada – Exactamente iguales, como dos gotas de agua… Vas a tener que prepararte en otro aspecto también, sensei… No sé si lo sabes, pero… ha estado coleccionando toda clase de… _medidas de protección_ y _juguetitos_ para cuando llegues… Supongo que me entiendes…

- ¡Par de… IMBÉCILES! – hasta parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a salir vapor de las orejas.

- Tsumori-sensei, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí – Usagi-san se acercó a la mesa y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al pediatra. Pero sonrió finalmente al detectar que sólo estaba siendo bromista con su amigo. Algo en lo que él mismo era un experto – Ya Hiroki me contó las buenas noticias…

- Sólo es una, sensei. Y, aunque no me enorgullezco de las circunstancias – su gesto de incomodidad fue sincero – debo decir que soy feliz… Bueno, me van a perdonar, pero, debo hacer unas compras para una amistad que llega mañana por la noche a Japón… Espero poder hacerle una cena digna de un monarca...

- Gracias por acompañarme…

- A usted por hacerme el honor…

- Espero de todo corazón que su amistad disfrute su estadía en nuestro país – Tsumori sonrió ampliamente.

- Le puedo jurar que lo hará, Usami-sensei… Hasta luego…

X.X

- ¡AH, MALDICIÓN! – lanzó un improperio cuando la llave se le cayó por enésima vez en su intento por abrir la puerta, haciendo malabares con sus compras.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – la puerta del lado se abrió. Y un soñoliento Miyagi le ayudó a cargar los cuatro paquetes que llevaba en brazos, pegados a su pecho.

- Porque ayer estuviste trabajando hasta las cinco de la mañana… Supuse que hoy, siendo sábado, te levantarías tarde – logró abrir la puerta de su departamento – Pasa.

Sí, ya eran una pareja consolidada y firme, incluso los padres de Shinobu aceptaban ya la idea de que su único hijo varón no fuera a darles un heredero de sangre… Pero ambos, debido a sus personalidades, habían concluido en que lo mejor para su salud mental era mantenerse lejos el uno del otro durante la semana (total, se veían todos los días en la universidad, no necesitaban más motivos para querer asesinarse mutuamente), y compartir uno de los departamentos durante los fines de semana… haciendo… bueno… lo que toda pareja aún joven y llena de energía podía darse el gusto de disfrutar…

Ver la tele y leer un libro, por ejemplo…

Ah, y cocinar… sobre todo ahora que Shinobu ya podía hacer… un decente y delicioso saltado de col con carne (la especialidad de la casa, como debe suponerse…).

- ¿Hum? – Miyagi había estado sacando las compras del joven de cada una de las bolsas de papel. Y parpadeó confundido al notar que en ninguna de ellas había coles. Algo aterradoramente inusual, si se lo preguntaban.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Y la col? Hoy tocaba tu compra semanal, ya no quedan en la refri – el más joven lanzó una risita tímida y luego lo besó.

- Decidí… tentar un cambio en el menú. Me imagino que con tantos años juntos ya debes estar cansado de comer lo mismo todos los días… Así que… hoy… ¡es día de clases de cocina para Shinobu-chin! – lo hizo reír.

- Ah, mi amor… Nunca me voy a cansar de comerme todo lo… tuyo – el pobre se atoró y se puso más rojo que la botella de kétchup que reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, al lado de la mano con la que Miyagi se estaba apoyando para acercar su rostro lo más cerca posible al suyo – Hablo de tu comida… – el corazón del joven se saltó unas veinte pulsaciones y sus pulmones parecían no responderle.

- Y… yo… lo… lo… sé…

- Hum… pareces afiebrado… – Miyagi apoyó su mano sobre su frente y luego la paseó por su mejilla, hasta detenerse en su mentón, el mismo que alzó con sensual delicadeza – Hum… ¿quieres echarte en la cama… para… descansar…? – Shinobu entendió en ese instante que estaba a punto de morir. Su boca estaba terriblemente seca, como si deseara ella misma humedecerse con la del otro. Miyagi ya estaba acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, y él ya había abierto sus labios, cuando en eso...

El timbre sonó.

- ¡AH, JAJAJA! ¡LA PUERTA, ALGUIEN NOS VISITA! – lejos de molestarse, Miyagi lo siguió con la mirada cuando salió huyendo, riendo al verlo tan adorablemente afectado por sus palabras y actos tan cargados de picardía.

- De esta noche no pasas… Shinobu-chin…

- ¡Miyagi! – sus pensamientos relacionados a las mil y un formas de lograr que el joven se sintiera plenamente amado en su intimidad fueron interrumpidos por la voz asustada de su adorado tormento. Apretando los puños, temiendo un ataque, corrió a socorrerlo. Pero ver a la persona que había llamado a su puerta… lo descolocó por completo.

X.X

Misaki no compartía, en muchos aspectos, la forma de pensar de Usagi-san. Pero tenía que reconocer que, en esos momentos, tenía toda la razón del mundo…

- Es un perfecto imbécil…

Y lo dijo en voz alta. El mayor asintió, mientras elegía entre un vino dulce y uno semi seco.

- Eso es lo que digo, molestarnos para este tipo de cosas… ¿Recuerdas cuál era el menú…?

- Creo que el plato de fondo será una lasagna…

- Yo habría elegido unos fetuccinis… para crear el ambiente perfecto al compartir un mismo fideo… como en la dama y el vagabundo…

- Oye, ha dejado muy en claro que no se trata de una cena romántica, ¿olvidas que él está comprometido?

- Con sus antecedentes yo pensaría lo contrario… ¿Qué se puede esperar del tal Tsumori…? Tiene un pésimo gusto gastronómico – luego de evaluar ambas botellas, eligió el tinto.

- Yo creo que fue su… _amigo… _quien se lo pidió…

- Ese es otro idiota…

En esta ocasión no estuvo de acuerdo…

- No seas cruel… ¿qué hay de malo en que desee agasajar a un colega que no ve desde que salió de la universidad?

- Tiene… que ha molestado a dos parejas felizmente casadas… Miyagi-san también está en estos momentos viendo el tema de la bendita decoración del departamento con el pobre Shinobu-kun. Sabes bien que los fines de semana suelen pasarla juntos, les está quitando tiempo de calidad, igual que a nosotros… Podríamos estar haciendo… otras cosas… – Misaki le lanzó una dura mirada.

- Para empezar… no estamos casados, baka. Y estoy seguro de que Miyagi-sensei es más considerado con Shinobu-kun de lo que lo eres tú conmigo…

- Ah, ¿con que eso piensas? Pues en ese caso… – se incorporó en toda su altura y lo tomó de la mano, avergonzándolo – Juro que te seré fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, que no tendré ojos para otro hombre, y que todas y cada una de mis posesiones te pertenecerán solamente a ti… como desde el día en que te hice el amor por primera vez, lo que consta en registros públicos… Te amo con toda el alma, y te agradezco el milagro de aún permanecer con vida, gracias a tu comida, tus cuidados, y la ejercitación diaria… ¿Aceptas? – sin ceremonias, colocó un hermoso anillo dorado en el lugar correspondiente al anillo de matrimonio. Una mujer mayor que se hallaba cerca se los quedó mirando boquiabierta – Ah, mira, y tenemos testigos, ¿puede haber una boda más perfecta? – y lo besó, ocasionando que las mejillas prematuramente arrugadas de la mujer se tiñeran de un fuerte rubor.

- ¡BAKAAA!

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Takahashi Misaki deseó con toda su alma gritarle que no…

Pero, como siempre… se dejó vencer por el seductor encanto del novelista.

X.X

- Sarta de imbéciles…

_Sábado… diez de la noche… _

_El maldito penúltimo día del mes…_

_Luego de una semana en la que habría deseado quemar la universidad e irme a China para vivir con ese estorbo… Estoy aquí, parado como un idiota, frente a un edificio de diez pisos que no indica por ninguna parte que se trate de una librería…_

_Aún recuerdo ese momento…_

- _Como se trate de una de sus bromas, sensei…_

- _¡Ah, Kamijou…! ¡Me ofendes, acabas de generarme un enorme dolor del cual no podré reponerme nunca…! ¡Yo que siempre pienso en ti más que en mi novio… BUAAA!_

_Maldito imbécil…_

_No, el idiota soy yo por creerme esta idiotez…_

- Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo…

_Uno de los requisitos que me exigió el Director para ascenderme, pese a que no era lícito, en menos tiempo del requerido, es decir, nueve meses, fue conseguir una obra literaria de un novelista japonés cuyo nombre es tan imposible de pronunciar que desde el lunes lo llevo anotado en un papelito guardado en mi billetera_…

- Kihomasuwo Joukimiku…

_Mientras subo estas escaleras hasta el último piso… no puedo evitar pensar, sonrojado hasta las raíces de mis cabellos, que he sido burlado por Miyagi-sensei… Pero, ¿podría el Director haberse burlado también de mí…?_

- _Si quieres ir a China antes de un año y darle la sorpresa a tu _novia_… según me contó You… debes hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo… Tengo entendido que dos librerías exclusivas, especializadas en obras milenarias, lo tienen. Las únicas de Japón, creo que You conoce una de ellas… El nombre de la novela es_

- "La cercanía del noveno mes…"

_Debo decir con vergüenza que me reí en su cara, pero él no se ofendió. Creo que pensaba lo mismo sobre ese título: que no era otra cosa que el retrato palpable de mi actual situación… _

_Verte antes de lo acordado… _

_Quizás te vas a molestar al verme llegar antes de tiempo… al toparte conmigo en tu departamento, donde pienso prepararte una cena irresistible en medio de adornos sutilmente románticos…_

_Hace mucho mandé al demonio mis complejos… Ahora sí puedo demostrarte que te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Ahora es más fácil que yo tome la iniciativa… Pero…_

_Aún me pongo nervioso al pensar en ti… _

_Al imaginar cómo serán esos dos meses de secuestro…_

_Si cuando estamos juntos, cuando compartimos nuestros días, pese a las casi escasas horas en común, sueles hacerme volar hasta lugares que aún el ser humano no conoce…_

_¿Qué sentiremos cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, luego de todos estos meses lejos el uno del otro…?_

_¿Qué me harás…? ¿Podré caminar al día siguiente…?_

- ¡WAAA, KAMIJOU, ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS? – por poco y se arrancó todos los cabellos de su cabeza. Pero se detuvo en su autoflagelación, al notar que cuatro personas bajaban por las mismas escaleras – Eh… ¿Bakahiko?

- ¡Ah, Hiroki! ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes cuatro… Con razón ninguno me contestó el celular…

- Lo lamentamos, sensei… Es que Miyagi quiso enseñarnos esa interesante librería que hay en el último piso…

- De modo que es verdad…

- Ja. Hiroki, siempre desconfías de mí, ¿qué haré, me siento tan herido en mi amor propio? – Miyagi hizo su pequeño teatro de abatimiento apoyándose en un asustado Misaki que sintió las manos celosas de Usagi-san sobre sus pequeñas caderas. Era hombre muerto, una vez más.

- Ya deja de molestar a mi pobre ex alumno y de incomodar a mi Asistente – Shinobu miraba con una expresión tan terrible a Miyagi, que este soltó a Takahashi en el acto y se puso a silbar, nervioso – Bueno, en ese caso, iré a buscar el libro, ¿preguntaron al dependiente si lo tiene?

- ¡Ah, era eso, te dije que habíamos olvidado algo, Miyagi-san! – Usagi-san habló empleando un tono de voz un tanto sospechoso.

- ¡Cierto, Usami-kun! Con razón sentí mi corazón latir adolorido cuando vi a Hiroki subiendo las escaleras…

- ¡NO ME LLAME POR MI NOMBRE!

- Ni nosotros nos acordamos, Misaki-kun… Me siento tan mal…

- Ah, Shinobu-kun… Creo que estar con dos viejos nos ha matado las neuronas…

- Viejos sus calzoncillos – el comentario de Usagi-san hizo temblar a Misaki y a Shinobu. Estaban ahora sí, ambos, ya que Miyagi también tenía ese brillo de perversión en sus ojos negros, convencidos de que sus amados verificarían esa noche si en verdad estaban viejos… para comprarles otros…

- Yo tengo la culpa por confiar en ustedes… En fin. Nos vemos luego…

El edificio era relativamente moderno, de colores fríos pero exquisitamente decorado con macetas que sostenían especies de helechos de diferentes y variadas calidades y formas de hojas. Y aunque no contaba con ascensor, el subir los escalones de piso en piso se le hizo relativamente sencillo y nada pesado, ya que los descansos le permitían a uno observar la ciudad a través de la enorme ventana que se situaba en la pared opuesta.

Quinto piso…

_Recuerdo el día en que me pediste que me fuera a vivir contigo, en el departamento que tú compraste para los dos… Me sentí tan estúpidamente feliz, que si me hubiera puesto a flotar no me habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo…_

_Nowaki… aún vivimos en ese departamento… Todo lo que en el existe… huele a ti… _

_Incluso mi propio cuerpo…_

Sexto piso…

_Ese día hacía un poco de viento… Tokio por esta época del año es muy frío… ¿Cómo estará el clima por allá… habrás usado ya los guantes que te regalaron…?_

_No pude regalarte algo… espero que no te resintieras… Pero te he comprado una chompa de un color que estoy seguro entona con tu color de piel… y tus ojos azules…_

Sétimo piso…

_Cuando el Director me habló de ese libro, pensé, tuve el impulso, de llamarte y contarte, para que me hicieras el favor de buscarlo en China. Tal vez, en alguna tienda de antigüedades, podrías haberlo encontrado, me dije…_

_Pero recordé lo que te había ocurrido cuando buscabas otro para enviarme, y no quise exponerte… Si algo te llegara a pasar estando lejos de mí… Moriría…_

Octavo piso…

_Sin embargo, quise contarte que había esa posibilidad…_

_Pero cuando cogí el teléfono y empecé a marcar tu número, recordé tus palabras en esa carta… _

_"Hiro-san, este es mi número, pero, por favor, evitémonos atormentarnos… Muero por oír tu voz, pero si la escucho… no seré capaz de cumplir mi promesa… Y sé que tú tampoco…"_

Noveno piso…

_Baka… No necesito oír tu voz para desear con toda el alma estar a tu lado… Ese deseo lo tengo a flor de piel desde que te vi por última vez… _

_Te extraño, Nowaki… Y aunque al principio tuve miedo de encontrarme en el camino de estos meses lejos de ti, con la noticia de que estabas con otra persona mejor que yo…. recordé tus palabras…_

_"_Volveré a tu lado…"__

_Por eso he podido contenerme…_

Llegó al décimo piso. Fuera, las luces de la torre de Tokio estaban ya encendidas. De modo que, se quedó de pie, silencioso y casi inmóvil, observando su majestuosa envergadura…

La imagen era tan hermosa, que deseó con toda su alma ser sostenido en ese preciso instante por un par de brazos, y estar con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de su único amor.

Nowaki sin duda lo habría sostenido con delicada firmeza, y habría colocado sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo. Y de seguro le habría declarado una vez más, sin cansarse, su amor, directamente a los oídos de su corazón.

Así era Nowaki… tierno como un niño, pese a ser muy travieso…

Y así era Hiroki… tímido, pero con el corazón en la mano, cubierto por ese velo de sutil inocencia enmascarada con una delgada y frágil capa de absurdo orgullo… que estaba ya casi extinta…

- Vaya – cuando al fin se decidió a voltear, notó que la única puerta de ese piso estaba abierta, y dejaba observar unas pequeñas pantallitas de color melón, colgando coquetamente desde el techo – Sí era una librería... – notó el letrero encima del umbral… _Koi no books_. Sin duda el dueño debía ser una mujer, pensó.

Pese a su temor y reservas iniciales, decidió entrar. El aroma del incienso de olor a menta le trajo maravillosos recuerdos de una tarde de masajes amorosos, en que su piel, por entero, había sido cuidada con amor por esas manos con olor a rosas, por la época en que Nowaki aún trabajaba en la florería.

- Hum… ¿buenas noches, se puede entrar?

- Adelante – una voz que sonó un tanto contenida le respondió desde el fondo. Parecía provenir del ambiente separado por una cortina de estilo hindú, que curiosamente se extendía desde el fondo, por la pared a su derecha, hacia la puerta de calle.

- Vengo por un título en específico – escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y el sonidito característico del seguro al accionarse, a su espalda. Empezó a sentir miedo – Eh… ¿ocurre algo…?

- Descuide. Es que hace algo de frío…

- Ah, Jajaja, sí, es cierto… Verá, vengo a buscar el libro "La cercanía del noveno mes", de Kihomasuwo Joukimiku-sensei… ¿Lo tendrá?

- Por supuesto – en medio de sus reservas, Hiroki sonrió – Es un libro precioso, que habla de la lejanía de dos jóvenes amantes que se encuentran en el preciso momento en que ella dará a luz…

- Ah… ya… ya veo…

- Es un ejemplar único… ¿está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por el…?

- Sí – habló con decisión. Escuchó una risita.

- Vaya… ¿un regalo especial…?

- Digamos que gracias a ese libro podré estar una vez más con la persona que amo – escuchó otra risa, proveniente del cuarto del fondo. Y se estremeció, porque unos pasos le llegaron desde la dirección de la puerta – Esteee… ¿me deja verlo?

- Todo a su tiempo… Kamijou-sensei – una mujer de belleza singular apareció frente suyo, desembarazándose de la cortina que la había ocultado todo ese tiempo. Parecía ser mayor que él por unos veinticinco años, pero su rostro era tan jovial, que bien podría haberse tratado de su contemporánea emocional. Se sonrieron.

- Vaya… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre…?

- Conozco a un par de amigos suyos… Bueno, dos pares y un adicional – rieron.

- ¡Ah! Habla, supongo, de las cuatro personas que vinieron a visitarla antes…

- Así es. Usami-sensei me dijo que usted vendría… Pero debo decir que fue Tsumori quien me habló de usted con mayor detalle – parpadeó, confundido.

- ¡Ah! ¿Acaso es usted la amistad que vendría del extranjero?

- Jajaja, no, no soy yo… Esa persona que llegó hace una hora es mi hijo…

- Ah, ya veo…

- …adoptivo… Y él trajo el libro para usted – se lo alcanzó. Aún sin entender lo que ocurría, lo tomó entre sus manos. Y se fijó en la cubierta.

Como en todo libro antiguo, el empastado parecía ser de terciopelo. Estaba medio descascarado por algunas esquinas y lados, pero en conjunto, pese a su pequeño tamaño, era perfecto. Sí, él, como especialista en antigüedades literarias, lo concibió de esa manera. Pero al abrirlo, lanzó una expresión de enojo que hizo sonreír a la mujer.

- ¡¿Pero quién fue el bastardo que lo garabateó?

- Hum… no creo que haya sido un bastardo, Kamijou-sensei… Lea lo que dice, por favor…

- Oh… lo… lo siento…

_"Espero de todo corazón que este pequeño libro complete tu colección… Me lo recomendaron unos colegas y, no pude resistirme a encontrarlo, así tuviera que pasar por nuevas desventuras… Y el domingo, en la mañana, se produjo el milagro… Lo vendía un hombrecito en la calle… Perdonarás que no trajera mi pago del mes, pero, él lo estaba abaratando demasiado, pese a necesitar el dinero… No pude evitar darle todo mi sueldo…"_

- ¿A… acaso…? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

- Sí… Me alegra conocer al fin a la persona que ha apoyado tanto a mi amado hijo…

- No puedo creerlo… pero si yo – habló entre sollozos – yo lo esperaba

- …desde hace nueve meses – sus ojos se abrieron por completo al oír el timbre de voz de la persona que había hablado. Y volteó lentamente, temblando y sintiendo que los meses pasados se desvanecían – A no ser que me hayas cambiado…

_Mi mente quedó en blanco._

- No lo asustes… Hiroki-kun… ¿Puedo llamarlo así, verdad?

- Kusama-sama…

- Jajaja, es tan lindo – acarició su rostro. Era casi de su misma estatura, pero pese a no ser la madre biológica de su novio, tenía ese airecito a él que logró cohibirlo… amorosamente – Gracias por proteger siempre a mi Nowaki…

- Él es… quien me protege siempre…

- Pero es feliz al hacerlo… Porque lo ama con toda el alma – besó su mejilla. Y él sintió que era una bendición venida directamente del cielo – Corazón, cuídense, ¿sí? Espero que antes del viaje vayan a visitarnos. No te acapares a Hiroki-kun…

- Mamá, no lo haré. Deseo que papá conozca a Hiro-san cuanto antes…

- En ese caso… nos vemos pronto.

La mujer los dejó solos. Sólo en ese momento Hiroki notó que en ese departamento no había un solo estante de libros…

_Los voy a matar… Soy tan feliz…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – habló más por los nervios de tenerlo cerca que porque deseara decir algo tan carente de afecto.

- Ah, Hiro-san… Cualquiera diría que no te alegras al verme…

_Nowaki está sonriendo… Nowaki está de pie, en uno de los paraísos de este edificio tan bonito que en un inicio me pareció un hotel de mala muerte… Más delgado, aunque con un poco más de músculos, ligeramente bronceado, y con esa mirada que me derrite en menos de un segundo…_

_Los dos meses dieron inicio…_

_Pero, por una razón que no sé definir, ninguno parece desear dar el primer paso… ¿Por qué, acaso se acabó el amor…?_

- Hiro-san… La cena se enfría… Nuestros cuatro amigos me ayudaron comprándolo y adornándolo todo… Por favor, ¿me haces el honor de comer conmigo…? – extendió su mano hacia él.

- Pero…

- Hiro-san… Primero comamos… Ya habrá tiempo para contarnos todo lo que vivimos juntos… Recuerda que –acercó su rostro al suyo y rozó con su boca los labios que clamaban un beso – te tendré secuestrado noventa días para mí solito…

_¡BAKA! ¡DIJISTE SÓLO DOS MESES!_

_Noventa días…_

_Realmente muy poco tiempo… para todo lo que tengo que decirte…_

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? <strong>

**(Puedo oír sus manos preparándose para lanzarme una tonelada de tomates...)**

**Pero... tengo una buena noticia...**

**No pensaba incluir a la madre de Nowaki... pero la dulce señora se metió en mi mente y con ella en el asunto como que el lemon escapó a gran velocidad... (No pensaban que ella iba a aceptar alegremente la idea de ser testigo de un _esto_ y _aquello,_ ¿no?).**

**Pero como se fue...**

**¡HE AUMENTADO UN CHAPTER!**

**No sé si les alegrará saberlo... pero a mí sí, jeje.**

**Espero escribirlo hoy... O en todo caso lo tendrán en el fin de semana...**

**Disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos en este, pero... deseaba regalarles algo por el cumple de Nowaki (31/01) de modo que corrí la maratón...**

**Y ahora sí me voy... XD**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Eien

**Debo decir... que una vez más... he sido vencida por mi capacidad desesperante (la misma que comparto con Shinobu-chin) de sonrojarme, hipersensibilizarme, y fantasear con las cosas que escribo...**

**Ha sido una semana difícil... por muchos motivos... El principal de los cuales es una noticia no muy agradable sobre una amiga a la que quiero mucho y a la que únicamente conozco por el face. A ella, aunque no lo vaya a leer por lo que está viviendo en estos momentos, le dedico este capítulo, que aunque me costó, lo disfruté en la misma medida. Y le puse mucho empeño en redactarlo...**

**Supongo que quienes ya me hayan leído, se habrán dado cuenta que soy demasiado cursi... De modo que, aunque es más explícito que las otras veces, lamento informarles que no es un lemon, lemon, L E M O N, completo... Pero algo intenté, y espero que lo disfruten...**

**Los dejo con el capi final... Espero con ilusión sus reviews... Y, un favor particular... Si se pueden dar una vueltecita por _"De principitos y príncipes está hecho el amor"_ se los agradeceré. El pobre está medio solitario y celoso por la acogida que tienen los otros... Es culpa de su autora, pero, si pueden, un review le vendría como vitamina, jeje...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eien<strong>

Sentados, frente a frente, sobre dos almohadones de estilo oriental, iluminados únicamente por un candelabro en el que tres velas de color rojo bailaban graciosamente debido a sus alientos, Hiroki y Nowaki le hicieron los honores a la comida preparada por sus amigos.

El profesor aspirante a titular hacía mucho que había dejado de lado su venganza contra ellos, y su cómplice actitud con su pediatra… Desde la decoración, hasta el vino, todo, en su conjunto, era tan perfecto como su amor. Y que se hubieran, suponía los seis, incluyendo a Tsumori, preocupado por agasajarlo de esa manera, lo hacía muy feliz… Nunca iba a poder agradecerles.

- Hum… esto no puede haberlo cocinado Takatsuki… está demasiado delicioso para ser obra suya…

- No seas cruel…

- ¿Me vas a decir que es un chef de renombre…?

- Bueno, no, la verdad… Sí, la lasaña la hizo Misaki-kun…

- Ah, ves, no me equivocaba… Tiene ese airecito a mi comida diaria…

- Pero la ensalada inicial sí fue suya – Hiroki lanzó una risita.

- Lo sé… dudo que exista otra persona en el mundo que ame tanto como él las coles, si fuera chef ya sería famoso por haberle encontrado a ese vegetal tantos usos gastronómicos… Pero, debo reconocer que en comparación a su antiguo yo que hasta quemaba el agua… en esta ocasión incluso él se ha lucido…

- De modo que ahora prefieres la sazón de ambos… ¿ya no te gusta la mía…? – hizo un pucherito.

- Quizás… Hubieras cocinado tú para comparar… baka. ¿Cómo es que hiciste cocinar a otros nuestra cena de reencuentro…?

- Llegué hace una hora. Tenía pensado ir a casa en la madrugada, pero… deseaba verte desde ahora… Por eso les pedí ayuda… – Hiroki no pudo mantener sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Ruborizándose levemente, bajó la vista hacia su plato y se llevó a la boca un pequeño trozo de comida.

- Como sea… ¿Este departamento es de tu senpai…?

- No. Este es… hum… algo así como… mi herencia – Hiroki se sorprendió – Mis padres adoptivos lo adquirieron a base de mucho esfuerzo, y con ayuda de sus hijos – entendió que él estaba incluido – Cada piso es de cada uno de nosotros… bueno, de los que decidimos invertir en su construcción. No es que el resto haya sido ingrato – le sonrió a modo de disculpa – Lo que ocurre es que la mayoría se fue de Japón al casarse, de modo que, ya no necesitaban una casa…

- ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes, y por qué el último piso?

- Desde los diecinueve, poco después de conocerte… Mis padres me hablaron de forma traviesa sobre su decisión de mudarse a un departamento, y yo, en medio de mis limitaciones, les di más de lo que me pidieron, en agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Por ello, me dieron a elegir a mí primero… Y, cuando vine por primera vez, me di cuenta de que el último piso tiene un aire romántico… Y pensé, que quizás, si algún día te lo proponía y lo aceptabas… pues… tú… y… yo… – no pudo continuar. Inexplicablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró. Hiroki lo miró asustado, temiendo que hubiese recordado un evento penoso de su familia.

- Nowaki – gateó hasta él y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – Nowaki, ¿qué tienes, por qué lloras…? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu padre…? ¿O yo he hecho algo malo sin darme cuenta…? – los ojos azules no dejaron de regalarle esas cuentas saladas ni un solo segundo, pero Nowaki le sonrió con ternura. Y, acariciando sus mejillas, le empezó a explicar.

- ¿Cómo… de entre todas las personas del mundo… podrías dañarme tú… siendo mi única razón para seguir adelante…? – la mirada del mayor empezó a arder, e inconscientemente apoyó más la carita con tímida delicadeza contra las manos que, al notar su gesto, lo sujetaron con mayor anhelo – Lloro… porque en todo este tiempo… te he extrañado mil veces más que la primera vez en que te dejé solo… Y creí… que tal vez habías dejado de amarme…

- Idiota – empezó a llorar – ¿Có… cómo podría hacer eso…?

- Me enamorado por completo… Por eso tengo tanto miedo… No había día… en que no deseara llegar del trabajo, alistar mis cosas y venir, para estar contigo… Me fui… en la época más bonita de nuestra relación – Hiroki gimoteó – Perdóname… perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no llevarte conmigo… Pensaba en ti, sí, en que deseaba que tu sueño se hiciera realidad, en que alcanzaras tus metas por encima de las mías… Pero olvidé que, tal vez… tu corazón podía no haberme dicho lo que realmente querías. Tarde… pero lo recordé – se tomó su tiempo para continuar – No sabes… lo mucho que

- …extrañé tus ojos – Nowaki no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era exactamente lo que había deseado decir – Cuando… Tsumori me dijo lo del asalto… me vinieron a la mente, llenos de lágrimas, con una expresión de susto que te he visto una sola vez en la vida… Cuando estuvimos a punto de terminar…

- No quiero recordar eso…

- Pero yo sí… para que entiendas de una maldita vez y no me vuelvas a molestar con eso… Te dije que te amo… Y supongo que sabes que no mentí. Tengo, un maldito carácter de porquería, que me impide, no, impedía, demostrártelo. Pero te amo – sus manos caminaron acariciando el pecho de Nowaki, hasta llegar a sus mejillas – Lo sabes, ¿verdad…?

- Recién ahora… que lo explicas tan bien… – lo sonrojó – Hiro-san… ¿por qué eres tan cruel…?

- ¿Eh? – lo turbó. Pero sin mayores ceremonias lo echó con delicadeza en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el almohadón que él había estado utilizando.

- Desde el día en que te vi… eres capaz de conquistarme, destruirme, resucitarme, y embriagarme con tu mirada cuando me hablas mirándome directamente… ¿Quieres volverme loco, es eso…?

- N… no, claro que

- Demasiado tarde para ello, Hiro-san… – acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el suyo, poniendo completamente nervioso al profesor – Ya te pertenezco por entero…

_Cuando llamé a mi madre… estando aún en China, tuve miedo… miedo a su reacción… miedo a perderla… _

_Los huérfanos… solemos crear lazos más fuertes que el de la sangre, con aquellos que nos acogen en medio de nuestra soledad. Por eso, pensar que tal vez iba a tener que perderla, me dolió profundamente. Perderla a ella, sí. Porque renunciar a ti… nunca, jamás, estuvo, está, ni estará en mis planes… _

- Me… mejor vamos a otro sitio… Es la casa de tus padres…

- Ya te dije que es mi herencia… Me la darán pronto… El día que me case…

- Lo ves… Aún no es – calló. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse…

_Aún con mis miedos… le conté que regresaba a Japón en dos noches, para llevarme a la persona que amaba… Recuerdo sus palabras… _

- _¡Ah, no me habías contado sobre eso! Y… dime… ¿cómo es, es dulce, cocina para ti…?_

- _Eh… digamos… que su personalidad es un poco compleja, pero me ama. Y no, mamá. Lamentablemente su trabajo en la Universidad le impide cocinar para mí todos los días, pero lo hace muy bien cada vez que puede…_

- _Ya veo… Vaya, es docente… _

- _Así es…_

_No noté, hasta ese momento… la ausencia de la mención del género de mi pareja en nuestras palabras… Hasta ese momento…_

- _Y… ¿planean pronto casarse… tener niños…?_

- _Eh… Pues, verás… Mamá… yo…_

_Mi voz se quebró. Y un sollozo se me escapó. Había empezado a perderla…_

- _No digas nada… Hace mucho sé… que tu corazón late aún más entrañablemente que el de cualquier otro hombre, hijo…_

_Mamá… ¿estás segura de que no llevo tu sangre… o la de papá…?_

- _Mamá…_

- _Quiero… ser quien le dé la bienvenida a la familia… Tu padre, me autorizó desde hace mucho a serlo… De modo que, si planeas algo especial para su reencuentro… ¿te parece hacerlo en tu departamento…? Después de todo, Nowaki… sé que si has adelantado tu regreso… es porque…_

_Mamá… me conoces tan bien… _

- Hiro-san… ¿quieres casarte conmigo… ahora sí… oficialmente…? – los ojos de Hiroki brillaban como dos luceros. Y cuando escuchó sus palabras, el corazón empezó a danzarle como en medio de un carnaval. La felicidad que esas palabras generaron en él… lo hicieron sonreír ampliamente.

_El día… en que cometí la burrada de intentar conquistar a Akihiko, humillando mi cuerpo y mi corazón… sin darme cuenta conseguí lo opuesto: desilusionarme y sepultar mis sentimientos…_

_Maldigo ese día… porque… además de ser el primero para mi cuerpo… fue el primero al que le supliqué su amor…_

_Cuando en realidad… al único al que le pediría de rodillas que me ame, que no me deje… que no me olvide… es a ti…_

_Maldito idiota… ¿qué hiciste para hechizarme… para volverme tan patéticamente cursi…?_

_¿Qué hiciste, para transformarme en una extensión de ti…?_

- Sí… Sí quiero…

_Casados. Nunca habrá un marido y mujer, aunque ya nuestros roles estén definidos desde el día en que me entregué a ti… _

_Pero eso me importa poco…_

_No sé si es correcto o incorrecto, blanco o negro, bueno o malo, prohibido o permitido…_

_Sólo sé… que eres Nowaki… _

_Y por eso… _

_Por eso…_

X.X

- Oye… ¿qué…? No hagas eso – Nowaki soltó una risita.

- Si no desabrocho tu cinturón… y abro el cierre… empezará a dolerte…

- Yo… yo puedo hacerlo… Además, quien lo necesita ya, creo, eres tú – miró de reojo y sonrojándose a la partecita de su novio que evidentemente lo había extrañado en la misma medida que su corazón.

- Pues sí… ¿me ayudas a quitármelos…? – era una clara invitación a lo siguiente. Pero, esta vez Hiroki no se sintió intimidado, y menos atacado sin oportunidades para escapar. Esta vez, con timidez, y evitando los ojos azules que lo observaban amorosamente, sus manos temblorosas hicieron su labor, con delicadeza, estremeciendo a Nowaki – Gracias…

- De… de nada…

- Y ahora… ¿puedo quitarte la camisa…?

- Por… ¿por qué me estás preguntando? Siempre eres el que actúa impulsivamente…

- No quiero incomodarte… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y, quizás, aunque pensemos y deseemos lo contrario, tu cuerpo haya olvidado cómo se siente – una vez más lo sonrojó, más por la ternura de su voz que por las palabras en sí.

- En ese caso deberíamos intercambiar roles…

- Esa sugerencia me gusta… Pero hoy no… Seré egoísta una vez más, Hiro-san – empezó a desabotonar la camisa celeste – Hoy deseo demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado… y lo mucho que te amo…

_Si el paraíso puede en verdad sentirse en el mundo humano… lo toqué a partir de ese momento… Dicen que el amor une al hombre con esa fuerza llamada Dios, mediante el amor. En verdad… amarte este día… me está llenando de una energía sobrenaturalmente cálida y plena…_

- Nowaki… – los besos que empezó a repartir por detrás de sus orejas hacia su cuello, lo llenaron de pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Lo usual habría sido quejarse, insultarlo, intentar huir. Pero en ese momento, el amor y el placer que le estaba transmitiendo Nowaki lo tenían pegado contra el piso, que ya no se sentía frío. Era como si el cuerpo de Nowaki lo calentara todo con su sola presencia – Nowaki….

- ¿Estás bien…?

- Cla… claro que sí… Si sólo me estás ¡ah! – pero su comentario fue interrumpido por la caricia traviesa de una de las manos del otro sobre su corazón. Con pequeños pellizcos y movimientos circulares, Nowaki había empezado a demostrar su interés por esa parte de su anatomía que también era sensible – Ah…

- Me pregunto… ¿qué pasaría si al otro lado aplicamos una caricia húmeda…?

- Yo… yo me – y por lo visto deseaba en verdad saber las consecuencias, porque el lado libre de su pecho fue acariciado con pequeños besos – Nowaki…

- ¿Hum…?

- Ya… ya basta… ve a lo sig… ah…

- No. He decidido hacerte mío durante toda la noche… pero una sola vez…

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué demonios… ah… sig… ni… fica… eso…?

_No puedo evitar reírme ante tu cara asustada y ruborizada. Sé que voy a hacerte sufrir, y que quien va a sentirse más angustiado seré yo, ya que me muero por poseerte plenamente… _

_Pero esa es mi intención… de momento…_

_Éxtasis…_

_Éxtasis…_

_Éxtasis…_

_Tenerte de esta manera… aunque no sea el besado, pellizcado y saboreado… me lleva al éxtasis…_

_¿Eso quiere decir… que en verdad no sólo te busco por placer… sino que te hago el amor…?_

_Lo he sabido y deseado siempre, pero ahora lo compruebo…_

_Sí, Hiro-san…_

_Te amo… _

_Por eso hoy… esta noche… haré que lleguemos al clímax cuantas veces sean necesarias… Pero sólo una vez me fusionaré contigo…_

_Para no dañarte…_

- Nowaki… por favor… ya basta… – Hiroki se sentía sin fuerzas, invadido por el aleteo de millones de mariposas en su vientre, caderas, piernas, pecho y… en aquella parte de su cuerpo que por el momento estaba en dolorosa espera – Nowaki… por favor…

- Aún ni siquiera llegamos a los quince minutos – siguió besando el botón rosa que tenía tan alterado a Hiroki… Y, entendiendo que el otro botoncito de seguro deseaba sentir lo mismo, intercambió papeles con su mano. Al sentir lo que hacía, el pobre Kamijou arqueó la espalda hacia él, al borde del clímax.

- Maldita sea… ¡puedes de una buena vez hacer lo otro, ya no lo soporto más!

- ¿Lo otro? – al profesor se le salió involuntariamente un gemido de protesta venido directamente desde la tetilla que acababa de ser abandonada por la boca traviesa – Hum… no te entiendo… Si me explicas con más detalle – sus labios empezaron a trazar un camino húmedo hacia el sur, dibujando curvas, como entallando los abdominales levemente definidos del castaño. Hiroki no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar nuevamente. Esta situación, era cuarenta o más veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

- Por favor – su voz sonó tan dulce, que Nowaki detuvo sus besos y se incorporó. Lo miró frente a frente.

_Creo… que debería existir un castigo contra la seducción involuntaria… _

_Tu rostro, sonrojado, con esa expresión de timidez y recato que siempre tienes cuando te rindes luego de haber luchado con todas tus fuerzas… Es tan irresistible… como tu cuerpo reaccionando al amor que te ofrezco…_

_Hiro-san… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo… Si la tuvieras, no me provocarías tanto, pequeño demonio…_

- ¿Estás seguro…? – lo besó en los labios, y no pudo reprimir sus propios jadeos al sentir la mano traviesa de Hiroki al desplazarse sobre su parte más sensible, mientras lo besaba, después de mucho tiempo, con evidente deseo – Hi… Hiro-san… no hagas trampa…

- No… no hago trampa… Es sólo que no te decides… y yo ya no puedo más…

- Hum… el tiempo separados te ha vuelto muy impaciente, ¿eh?

- Ca… ¡cállate, pervert – un beso intenso lo silenció. Pero su voz volvió a escucharse cuando los mismos labios decidieron socorrer el palpitante lugar al que Nowaki siempre le brindaba toda su atención… y que por lo visto lo extrañaba demasiado – Ah…

_Tú y yo sabemos… que no es perversión. Es amor… Desde el primer instante en que busco tu satisfacción antes que la mía… es amor… Y siempre es así…_

_Mi recompensa… es oír mi nombre pronunciado por ti, con tanta emoción…_

- Nowaki… Te amo…

_Y tu declaración de amor… mi más intenso afrodisiaco…_

_Besándote de esta manera, viendo tus reacciones voluntarias e involuntarias, no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hechos en verdad el uno para el otro. _

_Imaginar… que algún día pudiste llegar a ser de sensei, me atormenta…_

_Pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con tus hermosos ojos cafés, que me suplican que te demuestre por completo mi amor…_

_Todos esos fantasmas desaparecen…_

_Acariciándote aún, mientras termino de invadir tu cuerpo, abrazándote con toda la fuerza que puedo permitirme para no dañarte más…_

_No puedo dejar de llorar… agradeciendo tu existencia…_

_Un niño huérfano… un niño que se formó casi solo en base a los consejos de su familia adoptiva…_

_Cuando me decían que mi vida algún día tomaría su curso correcto, que algún día sería feliz…_

_No lo creía…_

- Nowa… Nowaki… ¿por qué lloras…?

- Porque… soy demasiado feliz… Inmensamente feliz…

_Tonto… esas eran mis líneas…_

_Atrapado entre tus brazos… besado de esta forma… acariciado en las dos zonas que me hacen perder la cordura… invadido por ti…_

_No puedo concebir mayor dicha…_

- ¡Hiro-san…!

- ¡No… Nowaki…!

_No sé por qué ni cómo… habiendo sido tan intolerante con mis alumnos… _

_…pero… aparentemente te merezco, pensé, mientras, pese a tus protestas, te colocaba de espaldas al piso y empezaba, por primera vez, después de estos casi dieciséis años de estar juntos, a amarte físicamente…_

_Porque, aunque no me molesta ser el uke… no puedo negar que ese rol es gratificante… y no me muero por cambiar roles contigo…_

_Sí, no me muero por ser el seme… aunque besar tu anatomía de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo es también muy placentero…_

_Lo único que desearé siempre… con todo mi ser… es poder decir que te pertenezco…_

_Nowaki… te amo… ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

_Supongo que he aprendido del mejor maestro…_

_Porque la forma en que gritas mi nombre, al tocar tu punto más sensible…_

_Me indica que estoy haciendo lo correcto…_

X.X

- Si me hubieran dicho que eras gay… te juro que me habría reído en la cara del supuesto bromista… ¿Cómo es que este chico tan dulce ha podido domarte, Kamijou? – Hiroki le lanzó al padre de Shinobu una mirada que vaciló entre el homicidio mental y la fría cólera contenida. Pero luego de lanzar un suspiro, sonrió.

- Créame, señor, que ni yo lo sé… Pero aparentemente tengo algún encanto escondido…

- Y cubierto con tu ropa. Imagínate si estuviera visible, Nowaki-kun nos mataría a todos por _mirarlo_ – esta vez la mirada fue completa y peligrosamente asesina. Pero todos rieron ante el comentario de Usagi-san, de modo que tuvo que fingir que también le había resultado divertida – Aunque, mirándote… no creo que estés tan bien dotado como Misaki… Ambos son ukes, pero… incluso en los de su especie hay claras diferencias…

- ¡USAGI-BAKA, ¿QUÉ SON ESOS ESTÚPIDOS COMENTARIOS? – el pobre Misaki deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

- ¡BAKAHIKO, DEJAR DE VERTE ES LA MAYOR BENDICIÓN DE ESTE VIAJE SIN RETORNO!

- Le puedo jurar que Hiro-san me complementa en todos los aspectos, Usami-sensei – la tranquilidad de Nowaki los calmó a todos. Su voz era como un arrullo – Por favor, le ruego no comentar este tipo de cosas… Mis padres están acercándose – en efecto, la hermosa mujer y el hombre alto de ojos tan cafés como los de Hiroki se acercaban a ellos, tomados de las manos. El pobre se puso tan nervioso, que se inclinó respetuosamente cuando ellos aún estaban a unos diez metros del grupo.

- Hiroki-kun… No es necesario esta forma de saludar, si ya somos una familia – el hombre lo abrazó con afecto, como si se tratara del mismo Nowaki, y luego besó su frente, sonrojándolo – No puedo creer que hayamos gozado de ustedes tan sólo tres meses… Y esto… Con el cuento de tu preparación para la Titularidad no quisiste quedarte a dormir en casa ni una sola noche – el motivo fue más que evidente para Usagi-san, era claro que la Titularidad había sido la más inocente de las escusas, pero se mordió la lengua para frenar el impulso de lanzar una broma de mal gusto… cargada de picardía – Y ahora se nos van… Te voy a extrañar mucho, me encantó platicar contigo sobre Literatura…

- Kusama-chichi… prometo enviarle todos los libros que encuentre en mi camino sobre cuidado de niños – el hombre volvió a besar su frente y se acercó a Nowaki, dejando su lugar a su esposa – Kusama-haha, yo...

- Cuidaré a tu madre… Y les haré entender… Con Usami-sensei – el aludido le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – idearemos un plan estratégico. Verás que en menos de tres meses iremos todos a visitarlos, ¿verdad, Miyagi-kun?

- Así es, Kusa-haha – Shinobu lo miró con reprobación ante su confianza desmedida, pero la mano delicada de la mujer lo tranquilizó, al alborotarle el cabello. Se notaba a leguas que ella era una madre con todas sus letras, acostumbrada a tratar con muchas personalidades diferentes. Ya todos, incluidos los amigos menos cercanos, la habían adoptado como suya. Y eso incluía al poco reflexivo Tsumori-senpai – Te llevaré todo lo que encuentre de tus escritores favoritos…

- Sensei – Shinobu se acercó y le alargó un pequeño paquete. Un nuevo par de guantes, esta vez de su talla – Yo… Como ya Nowaki-kun tiene los suyos, creímos que le gustaría usar unos iguales…

- Gracias, Shinobu – se abrazaron. No por algo habían sido Superior y Asistente en la Universidad.

- Sensei… prometo enviarle un tomo de cada uno de mis mangas para que me dé su opinión – Misaki, con timidez, le sonrió, a modo de disculpa por no darle un obsequio. Pero Hiroki lo abrazó a él también, y le habló al oído.

- Estaré feliz de recibirlo, aunque no tenga mucho por comentar… Eres un excelente editor, Misaki… Sólo prométeme algo –asintió – No dejes que este idiota te haga sufrir. Si lo hace, le cuentas a sensei. Él sabrá defenderte… Y… no lo dejes solo – miró directamente a su amigo – Hace mucho que te has convertido en su fortaleza.

_Hiroki… es una de las pocas personas por las que yo iría al fin del mundo, moriría, daría una parte de mi cuerpo… o mataría si con ello salvase su vida…_

_Mi mejor amigo de niñez… aunque luego, debo admitir con vergüenza, lo dejara de lado por culpa de Takahiro…_

_Siempre supe que me quisiste de otra manera… ¿podré perdonarme el haberte utilizado…?_

_No._

_Pero, ahora que eres feliz, ahora que estarás con la persona que elegiste y que te eligió como si fueras su única razón para vivir…_

_Puedo respirar tranquilo…_

- Deja de darle ideas… Misaki estará conmigo hasta que me muera… igual que Nowaki-kun contigo… Creo que son masoquistas de profesión… para nuestro beneficio…

_Bakahiko… también tienes ganas de llorar, ¿verdad…?_

_Si no estuviera Nowaki… probablemente lo haría… Y te consolaría…_

_Perdóname, amigo…_

_Pero, hace mucho que tu tranquilidad… ya no es mi primera meta…_

_Te querré siempre como a mi primer amigo verdadero…_

_Pero… sólo de esa manera…_

- La última llamada… Debemos irnos...

_Ya no tengo temor a que lo ames… Por eso, me sorprendió que a él no lo abrazaras, ni a Miyagi-sensei…_

_Supongo, que aún los cuatro años de diferencia me juegan una mala pasada… y esta actitud sólo la entienden los hombres mayores que yo_

_Pero… luego te comprendí..._

_Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos… Despedirse de estas dos personas que te ayudaron tanto, a través de las personas que aman, fue su mayor recompensa._

_Igual que tu felicidad… para ellos..._

_Mamá, papá, tenían razón…_

_Al fin seré feliz… porque al fin, tendré mi propio hogar._

_Porque él… es mi verdadera familia…_

- ¡KAMIJOU-SENSEI! – ya estaban traspasando la puerta hacia el avión, cuando la voz de Tsumori lo obligó a voltear. Como en esa ocasión en que el senpai y Nowaki se fueron a China, sin él, la mirada del pediatra era transparente, y su rostro, adornado por una hermosa sonrisa, era completamente sincero. Tan sincero como las lágrimas que empezaron a caer. Contagiándolo.

- Hiro-san…

- Sólo abrázame…

_Cualquiera podría pensar que me volví loco, pero no. Atrás dejaba a mis mejores amigos, a mis suegros, a mi Jefe de años, a mis padres que no llegaron a aceptar lo nuestro…_

_Y a ese hombre, que años atrás me rompió el corazón una mañana al encontrarlos en el piso del departamento, casi abrazados, y semidesnudos, creyendo que me habían engañado… Quien me restregó en la cara que a él, Nowaki le contaba todo… aunque al final se hubiese tratado de una sorpresa para mí… Su primera petición de matrimonio…_

_Ese mismo hombre que lo cuidó como a un tesoro, en mi nombre…_

_No, creo que nunca estuvo enamorado de él… Sólo supo reconocer, como yo, el tesoro encerrado en esta preciosa cubierta._

_Por eso, mis lágrimas van para él… para el amigo que apareció en el momento correcto…_

_Quizás… sea el único además del resto, a quien escriba…_

_Tsumori-senpai… maldito bastardo…_

_Eres… después de Bakahiko y Miyagi… mi mejor amigo._

_Y en nombre de ese afecto…_

_Te juro no dejar ir a Nowaki. _

_Lo atesoraré hasta que seamos viejos… y el destino desee poner, en este plano, fin a lo nuestro…_

_Porque allá, exista o no la vida eterna…_

_Seguiré amándolo… para siempre…_

X.X

**_Años después…_**

_Mientras te veo dormir… no puedo evitar ponerme romántico… melancólico… e inmensamente feliz… _

_Imagino que si escucharas lo que estoy a punto de decirme a mí mismo, enrojecerías y me llamarías baka, completamente avergonzado… De modo que, me lo guardaré para mí… Hay otras formas de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo…_

_No es la primera vez que te observo… que me regalo la vista de tu ser en estado de reposo… ausente de tu ceño fruncido, tus ataques de ira, y tus adorables sonrojos…_

_No lo sabes, pero cuando empezamos la relación, y tú me intentabas mantener lejos de tu habitación, me levantaba siempre a las tres de la mañana, entraba sigilosamente, y me quedaba de pie, viéndote dormir, durante una hora completa…_

_Tus pestañas son tan delicadas, y bonitas, que me pasaría días enteros contemplándolas en su labor de ocultar ese par de ojos que tanto amo… _

_Tus cejas finas, que aun cuando duermes tienden a fruncirse encima de tu pequeña nariz, en esta ocasión están relajadas… _

_Y tus labios… esos que viviría degustando hasta morirme por la falta de oxígeno, me tientan al estar ligeramente entreabiertos, por la sonrisa que se ha quedado grabada en tu rostro desde que nos quedamos dormidos luego de hacer el amor…_

_Hiro-san… ¿estarás soñando conmigo…?_

_Ya han pasado veinte años desde que te traje de Japón, a mi pequeño departamento aquí en China… Y el frío, que cada vez es más impredecible, juguetea con la noche y nos obliga a abrigarnos mutuamente. Ya no tienes veintitrés, ni yo diecinueve, pero aun así, cuando el clima y el amor que nos tenemos vencen al cansancio y la fatiga acumulados durante el día, es inevitable que nos ataquemos mutuamente…_

_Pero ya no escapas… Ya no me lanzas libros, o me dices pervertido…_

_Al principio extrañé a Oni no Kamijou… _

_Pero… el ángel que duerme en este momento en mis brazos… es irresistiblemente más hermoso que tu antiguo yo…_

- Mmm… Nowaki…

_Una vez más dices mi nombre en sueños… ¿Qué estarás soñando…?_

_No importa…_

_Si tus labios pueden regalarme esta felicidad indescriptible, puedo compartirte conmigo mismo…_

_Te amo, Hiro-san…_

_Yo no sé si eso de la reencarnación del alma o de la resurrección de los muertos sean verdades más allá de la fe… Pero, estoy absolutamente convencido, de que desde donde quiera el destino llevarme… Siempre, siempre… volveré… a tu lado._

_Porque soy uno contigo…_

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sonriendo con ternura. Ya no tenía diecinueve, es verdad, y probablemente con los años algunas cosas serían menos intensas.

Pero el amor, ese que no conoce de edades ni géneros, los acompañará siempre…

Como el recuerdo de unos ojos cafés anegados de lágrimas, y unos azules que se enamoraron de ellos, pese a la sorpresa inicial.

Nowaki y Hiroki… Hiroki y Nowaki…

Un amor… que venció a la distancia y al tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, acepto tomates de los que esperaban un lemon (yo ya me tiré unos cuantos, la verdad). Pero si al menos les pareció tierna me quedo tranquila...<strong>

**Quizás aún existan personas que como yo recién estén aprendiendo algo de japonés gracias a los animes que ven, de modo que, aunque hasta ahora nadie lo haya preguntado, aclaro el significado de los nombres de cada capítulo (según Eudict...):**

**1. Tadaima =_ Estoy en casa / Llegué / Soy yo_ :** Lo elegí principalmente por Hiroki. Pese a que ha pasado el tiempo, me imagino que al enterarse de que no vería más a Nowaki en su departamento mutuo lo hizo comprender la importancia de llamarlo hogar... y de ese saludo... que probablemente nunca más iba a ser contestado apropiadamente.

**2. Sayonara = _Adiós_:** Creo que esta se entiende, ¿verdad? Aunque, creo que va más dirigida a los testigos que a la pareja en sí misma, porque Nowaki dice "Volveré". Ninguno de los dos dice un Sayonara tajante...

**3. Okaerinasai = _Bienvenido a casa_: **Quienes saben japonés, saben, valga la redundancia, que esta expresión se reduce a Okaeri y significa lo mismo, jeje. Pero, no, no va dirigida a Nowaki. Es el Okaeri de Kusama-haha a Hiroki. Un "Bienvenido a la familia". Porque Hiro-san entra en un territorio casi desconocido al llegar a ese edificio... Un territorio que desde ese día es plenamente suyo también... al convertirse en Kusama Hiroki.

**4. Eien = _Eternidad_:** Bueno... de esto trataron los pensamientos de ambos... La eternidad de su relación, de su amor. Yo tengo un concepto muy personal de la eternidad, pero he querido jugar con la ambigüedad de sus opiniones para no herir susceptibilidades... Pero, creo que el amor, ya sea materia, sentimiento, energía, recuerdo, etc, etc, etc, siempre estará presente. Porque quienes los hayan conocido, aún cuando ellos ya no estén, los recordarán con sus nombres y como una pareja.

**Nunca creí, soy sincera nuevamente, que podría disfrutar tanto al escribir esta historia. no creo que los convierta en mi pareja hiper favorita, pero... creo que al intentar meterme en la cabeza de ambos, los he podido conocer más que al verlos simplemente. **

**Y acepto con humildad... que ambos son realmente tiernos ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo algo más:<strong>

**Debido a que tengo un poco más de responsabilidades en el trabajo, y estoy a puertas de prepararme para postular a un Posgrado (Maestría, en una de las universidades más exigentes de mi país), no podré cumplir mi sueño de escribir el Mistake que deseaba... **

**Por ello, este será el último fic de febrero y marzo... Y, no sé cuándo vuelva a escribir...**

**Gracias por leerme hasta ahora. Sé que lo mismo dije hace un tiempo, antes de "Europa no baai" o "La brillante idea de Usagi-san", creo. Pero esta vez va en serio, jeje.**

**Sólo, quizás, envíe reviews a sus escritos. **

**Me sentiré feliz al leer los suyos cuando lleguen.**

**Si todo sale bien, Mistake llegará con la buena nueva de mi ingreso...**

**A prepararme para lograrlo, porque... ELLOS SON MI PAREJA PAVORITA!**

**Besos! Nos leemos mááás lueguito ;)**


End file.
